Pokemon: An Adventure Never To Be Forgotten
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: A young girl and her new friends set off on an adventure of a lifetime that is anything but forgettable. They train, compete and go against a new evil team wanting to destroy the world. Can these 12 friends defeat the rising evil and still have fun along the way? Set in Sinnoh with Pokemon from all the regions! Filled with comedy, friendship, and awesome Pokemon! (Art not mine)


**Pokemon: An Adventure Never To Be Forgotten**

 **/This is my very first official Pokemon fanfic! Yay! I'm really happy with it. This has all regions of pokemon and primarily takes place in the Sinnoh region. Characters will come from all over to come there. There will be many more characters to meet so I won't give too much right now but expect more in depth story to come! This is just the prologue so sorry if it's short. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you think I can improve on. Thanks! -Cupz/**

 **Prologue | Jade**

The wind blowed through the branches of the trees. The leaves were all shades of green and there faint sounds of wild pokemon. The sunlight shown through the branches and made shadows of the trees. A young velvet haired girl walked along the grassy paths of the forest. The wind blew her medium, curly, ringlet hair with dark green bows.

She went over mossy rocks and tree stumps but she finally got to a giant tree covered in moss and vines in the middle of the forest. She was a tiny bug compared to the size of tree. The young girl sat at the base of the grand tree and rested. She looked up into the branches and saw Swellow in a nest. She smiled at the sight of the pokemon.

She wasn't allowed to get to close. Her Grandfather's orders. But she loved them. She's come out to the forest everyday to look and study wild pokemon. Without going into the tall grass of course. She knew without a pokemon partner, she'd get hurt.

She'd watch as the pokemon would run around the forest floor or in the trees or pop out of the ground. The forest was alive with pokemon and she loved it.

The light was starting to fade away and it was getting darker and colder. The girl shifted her long dark green scarf around her neck and adjusted her pale green sweater lined with cream.

The once bright green light of the forest was now a burnt hazel colour. The girl blinked her sea blue eyes and and brushed her hair out of her pale skinned face to reveal freckles along her nose and upper cheeks.

She saw how it was getting darker and decided to head back home. The girl stood up and brushed off the leaves from her white jeans. She started to go back the same path she came. Overhead, the trees made a canopy letting some of the orange sun light come through.

The girl heard sounds of wild pokemon all around her and made sure not to step into any tall grass. Luckily, the path she was walking on, was clear of tall grass. When the young girl came to the edge of the deep part of the forest she started to hear an old raspy voice calling her name.

"Jade!"

The young girl perked up toward the old man calling her.

"Coming Grandfather!" She called back running back to the small wooden cottage surrounded by tall trees.

The girl's scarf and bows flew behind her in the wind as she ran. When she got to the cottage, she and her grandfather, went in and shut the door for the night.

"Jade," The old man said "I thought told ya to stop going out to da forest. It's dangerous."

"I know." replied Jade with a soft yet strong and confident voice "But it's just too much fun!"

Her grandfather sighed angrily put her to bed then turned out the lights. Jade layed in bed and thought before she fell asleep.

'One day, I'll be as great as you mom!'

The next day Jade woke up to the sounds of the Taillow in the trees. She got up and looked out her window to see a Zigzagoon outside in the distance at the edge of the forest. Jade got excited and put on her green sweater, white pants and green scarf and ran out her room. Her grandfather was up and having a calm breakfast when Jade came rushing in and started to pour her cereal.

"Good morning, Grandfather!" Jade said bursting with energy

"Mornin' Jade." He said tired "How do ya have so much energy in da mornin'?"

Jade ate her cereal quickly and shrugged. She put her dishes away and ran out to the forest.

"Jade!" The old man called after her. "Remember to stay safe out there!"

He sighed and continued to drink his coffee.

Jade ran out to the forest energetically. She slowed down when she got the forest to enjoy the sights and sounds around her. He decided to take a different path today. Instead of her normal, safe route, she wanted to take a more difficult route. One she had never tried. She went down a slight hill and walked along a dirt road shrouded in the shade of trees. It was a bit darker than what she was used to but she continued anyway.

She was fine until she heard a loud noise coming from the forest that didn't sound like it could come from a pokemon. Or least she didn't think it could. She stopped her tracks and turned in the direction of the sound. The noise had stopped. She waited a few seconds before continuing again. She walked on along the path jumping over logs and rocks when she heard another different sound. This time it sounded more like...footsteps! Jade was surprised. She didn't think anyone else had access to this forest but her. She looked around and found a big enough tree to hide her. She ran behind it and stayed very still holding her scarf.

The footsteps came closer and got louder. Jade could hear some people talking.

"Where is it?" Asked a male voice

"Like I know!" snapped a female voice back at the male.

"Well we can't go back empty handed!" Replied the male angrily

"Yeah well it's hard to find something that can look like a bush!" Yelled the girl voice back.

"Come on. We'll keep looking."

The two continued walking and their voices faded. Jade came out from behind the tree and looked to see if the two strangers were gone. Jade felt to scared to continue and ran back home.

She ran until she was out of breath. She looked back in the direction she came and asked.

"Who were those two?" Jade caught her breath and kept walking forward.

"And what were they looking for?"


End file.
